


Leave Me Breathless

by flickawhip



Series: Lita Imagines [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Menstrual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lita finds you at home and in pain... she has a plan to make it better...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Leave Me Breathless

\- “Babe?”  
\- You barely move  
\- The heating pad barely manages to stay against your skin anyway and you need it there  
\- The pain is unreal  
\- Periods always hurt you  
\- A lot  
\- You can’t help your small smile though  
\- You call back to her  
\- Your girl  
\- “Bedroom...”  
\- She’s at your side in minutes  
\- Beautiful eyes sparkling  
\- Her smile clear  
\- “Did you miss me babe?”  
\- “I always do Leet.”  
\- You can’t help murmuring the words  
\- A cramp hits and you bite back a scream  
\- This one is worse than usual  
\- It’s hurting more  
\- Lita’s smile fades  
\- She looks concerned  
\- “Still bad huh?”  
\- You nod pathetically  
\- Reach for her  
\- “Need you... need hugs...”  
\- She smirks  
\- Pulls her shirt off over her head  
\- Strips herself down quickly  
\- Slips into the bed  
\- Kisses you softly  
\- The kiss soon turns passionate  
\- Her hand soon moving from your face to slip lower  
\- “Babe...”  
\- “Shhh....”  
\- She silences you  
\- Her smirk almost sweet  
\- “Let me help...”  
\- Her touch is soft  
\- At least at first  
\- Working into you despite the blood dripping from you  
\- You buck slightly  
\- Gasp out her name  
\- It feels so good  
\- “Lita!”  
\- Her smirk is clear  
\- Her kiss no longer light  
\- Her pace demanding  
\- “Mine...”  
\- Her growl is low  
\- Throaty  
\- Possessive  
\- You shiver  
\- Moan when she ups her pace in reply  
\- “Fuck...”  
\- It doesn’t take long to come undone.


End file.
